


今生来世

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	今生来世

有一种说法是，世间万物的灵魂总和是恒久不变的，灭绝的渡渡鸟灵魂可能变作了海底一颗寄居蟹，搁浅的鲸鱼下辈子能做一回林子里的松鼠。投胎永远不是一个技术活儿，只是碰碰运气，玩玩新鲜的，这辈子当了猎豹跑得上气不接下气，下辈子我不要腿了让我去做一条鱼，都是随心所欲的，各有各的苦楚和痛快。

人生在世即便明白这些道理，也不一定能够豁达的就这样过下去，不太符合这个物种里从娘胎里带出来的那股劲儿。

躺在床上睡不着的两个人夜话聊到这个地方，突然大开脑洞，有一股今夜无人入睡的架势。

来世做根竹子如何？金博洋翻了个身，戳着身边的人的鼻尖。竹子多雅啊，一个劲儿的往上长，君子和贤士的美意都去一边吧，反正你要找我可是最好找的，长的最高的就是我，我就喜欢最好的。

“那天天觉得，我是也当一根竹子每天往你那边探头，还是当一只大熊猫呢。”一把捉住小孩在自己脸上胡噜的手，羽生张嘴作势要咬，金博洋发出一串得逞后的大笑，连忙把手挣开不让咬。

“当熊猫把我咬稀碎，你可真是个狼人。”

“那可也是把天天从头到脚都吃的干干净净了。”

金博洋不满的敲了一下羽生的脑壳，羽生立刻双手捂头做出“好疼好疼”的架势，哄的金博洋去呼呼，在他退回被窝的途中悄悄偷了个香。

“可是这不公平！”金博洋恼怒的捶着枕头，枕芯里的荞麦被震得四处乱窜，凹出一个洞来，金博洋顺势把头躺在上面，离羽生更近了，“你一生要吃多少竹子，我只是其中一个，花心！”

“我会每次都挑最高的竹子吃的，毕竟天天竹子可能会一直轮回投胎做最高的竹子，我这一辈子只吃天天。”

“谁要次次投胎都要做竹子！要喂饱你也太难了！”做竹子的想法被驳回，金博洋认真的思考其他的可能性，羽生倒是感兴趣极了，虽然天色已晚他们该睡觉了，不耽误他听听小男友的奇思妙想。

想一想，下辈子做只猫也不错。扒拉着被子上拉链的金博洋努力眨了几下眼睛，想想自己家里养着的爬宠也算自由自在，要是做只宠物猫摊上妮妮那样的主人，即便脾气不好也能被原谅，还管饱，不用担惊受怕，甚至主人还会给你拉关注度。

“请大家多多关注我养的猫。”

“可是我觉得不行。”羽生的被子盖的严严实实，脸颊埋在枕头里，露出一双极其认真的大眼睛，“那天天很有可能失去重要的东西。”

哦。

“而且我如果要和天天在一起，我也得是一只猫，一只家猫。”他的眼睛更大了，语气比较像上一次他认真的分析他的零钱袋里只能装23枚硬币而不是24枚，“那么我也会失去重要的东西，天天继而还会失去幸福的生活。”

恼羞成怒就是这么个状态，金博洋气呼呼地转过身去不搭理男朋友了，却把后背留给他。看不到脸却可以把小孩搂在怀里，羽生没有什么说了错话的自觉，胳膊缠着金博洋的腰，很是满意的嗅着他后颈的味道，小孩痒得又笑起来，哼哼着让他别呼气了，威胁地抓住羽生放在他腰间的胳膊。

“其实做人也挺不错的啊，我可以心无旁骛的做我想做的事情，不用担心被什么东西吃掉，算是比较自在了。”羽生把空出的手臂伸到金博洋颈子底下，稍微一卷就又把咯咯笑的小男友面对面搂在怀里，“不然动物太野蛮了，每天追逐来躲避去的，多累啊。”

“那是你的想法，子非鱼焉知鱼之乐？”看羽生明显蒙圈的表情，他很细的解释了一遍，羽生会意的点点头，说的话却越来越奇怪了。

“可是动物们还要有发情期，如果下辈子天天执意要体验一下别的物种，我希望你能等等我，毕竟我唔唔唔——”

“你怎么什么都能扯到这里！”小拳拳捶你胸口。

“那我该说点什么呢？我想说我没心思考虑下辈子的事，可以的话我想一直想现在这样过下去。”把金博洋搂得更紧，房间里静静的。他们彼此能隔着衣服听见对方的心跳声，忽然不约而同的笑了起来。

“你说的对，”金博洋摸着对面那人左胸口坚硬肌肉的下的心跳，白色的小虎牙就算在黑夜里也同样显眼，“这辈子够好了，生而为人再遇着你，我很幸运，上辈子肯定积德了。”

“我也是哦。非常喜欢天天，现在居然还能跨过日本海和语言关光明正大把你藏在我的被窝里，我上辈子一定是个奥特曼，打了不知多少怪兽保卫地球才遇见你。”

“我希望你是迪迦，我小时候最喜欢的就是他我还会唱奇迹再现。”金博洋想了想歌词，认真的哼哼起来，“新的风暴已经出现，怎么能够停滞不前……”

“哎～可是我更喜欢泰罗啊！”羽生不满的抗议着，在头顶上画出泰罗的标志性牛魔王尖角，于是小孩再一次笑的肚子发痛，强制终止了夜谈。


End file.
